<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exceso de velocidad by TabrisXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760745">Exceso de velocidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX'>TabrisXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 Multifandom &amp; Crossover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bribery, Car Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Exhibitionism, Fictober, Fictober 2020, For a Friend, Horniness, Hot, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Police Officer Christophe Giacometti, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella mañana Yuri Ayato sobrepasó todos los límites permitidos. Sí, también el límite de velocidad. Y desde luego, no pensaba rechazar la propuesta del atractivo oficial de policía para no ser multado.</p><p>---<br/>Kinktober 2020 by Tabris-XX. Historia #1.</p><p>La presente historia se basa en una ship crossover nacida de un rol.<br/>Chris Giacometti (Yuri!!! on Ice) x Yuri Ayato (Yarichin☆Bitch Club).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christophe Giacometti &amp; Yuri Ayato, Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Ayato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 Multifandom &amp; Crossover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exceso de velocidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/gifts">YurioNikiforov</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">ACLARACIONES PREVIAS:</span>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>- La presente historia se basa en una ship crossover nacida de un rol.<br/>Chris Giacometti (Yuri!!! on Ice) x Yuri Ayato (Yarichin☆Bitch Club).</b>
  <br/>
  <b>- Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son todos mayores de edad y los actos son consensuados/consentidos.</b>
</p><p>---<br/><b>La hermosa ilustración que acompaña esta historia fue comisionada por mí a la artista <a href="https://www.facebook.com/DruidaDazai">Druida Dazai</a>.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al darse cuenta de que con su actitud prepotente y altanera solo consiguió empeorar la situación y que gracias a eso,  perdió la oportunidad de aplicar para un excelente trabajo tras ser detenido por la policía de tránsito, Yuri Ayato optó por enclaustrarse en su automóvil y permanecer allí hasta que lo dejaran largarse. Él no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer y le importaba una mierda acabar el día en una celda por desacato a la autoridad.</p><p>No era para menos. Yuri fue descubierto conduciendo a excesiva velocidad en zona escolar y enseguida, interceptado por un móvil policial que le cerró el paso. Posteriormente el agente que bajó del vehículo, se acercó a increparlo por cometer tan grave infracción y por su actitud imprudente. Sin embargo, Yuri iba muy atrasado para su entrevista laboral y lo único que tenía en mente era acelerar más y más.</p><p>El joven conductor resopló fastidiado en cuanto el agente empezó a recitarle todas las faltas que había cometido, por al menos un kilómetro y medio. Así también, el policía le informó que tendría que ponerle un par de multas y retenerle los documentos.</p><p>Al escuchar eso, Yuri se puso a discutir acalarodamente con el sujeto y advirtió que no entregaría un solo documento ni recogería las boletas de las multas. Tras eso, fue hasta su auto y se encerró allí, haciendo caso omiso al oficial que le advertía que colaborara o que llamaría refuerzos para obligarlo a bajar.</p><p>—¡Hágalo, imbécil! -replicó con actitud desafiante- Quiero ver quién se atreve a sacarme de aquí. Antes que entregarle los documentos o el auto, le prendo fuego a todo. ¿Quiere ver?</p><p>Desde luego, el policía no iba a desistir ni a dejarlo ir a Yuri de todos los insultos y desacatos. El oficial se dirigió a la patrulla y en cuanto iba a pedir refuerzos, llegó otro móvil que se detuvo en el lugar al percatarse de que las cosas por ahí no iban bien.</p><p>Yuri sabía que estaba metido en un gran problema y tomó su celular para marcar a uno de sus amigos -de profesión abogado- para comentarle lo ocurrido y pedirle ayuda en caso de que las cosas se tornaran más complicadas. </p><p>Pero al levantar la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor, Yuri dejó de inmediato su teléfono para poder observar mejor al agente recién llegado que descendió del vehículo, el cual se estacionó justo detrás del suyo.</p><p>—¡Vaya! -exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa al percatarse de que se trataba de un sujeto muy atractivo, a diferencia del otro que era muy poco agraciado físicamente- Tal vez con este sí pueda llegar a un acuerdo.</p><p>El policía que acababa de llegar al lugar quedó un momento conversando con su colega, quien le puso al tanto de lo que sucedió con el infractor. Luego de un rato, el oficial con quien Yuri discutió subió a su patrulla y se retiró; en tanto el otro, se acercó al auto de Yuri y le hizo una seña para que bajara la ventanilla.</p><p>Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que Yuri lo confirmara todo. En efecto, se trataba de un tipo sumamente atractivo y esbelto al que el uniforme le sentaba a la perfección, ese pantalón un tanto ajustado escondía algo muy interesante, lo que provocó a Yuri una sucesión de pensamientos lascivos y fugaces.</p><p>En cuanto el oficial saludó a Yuri con esa voz tan profunda y sensual, le causó todavía una mayor impresión que hizo se mordiera el labio inferior de manera inconsciente y provocativa.</p><p>—Buenos días -el oficial se acercó un poco más en cuanto Yuri cedió y bajó la ventanilla por completo- ¿Le gustaría explicarme cuál fue el problema?</p><p>—¿Qué acaso su colega no le explicó ya? -respondió Yuri intentando no demostrar que tuvo una suerte de atracción inmediata; la cercanía ajena le permitió aspirar el delicioso aroma de un varonil perfume francés, era evidente que ese hombre cuidaba mucho su apariencia en general- Déjeme decirle que ese sujeto es un maldito cretino. Estoy considerando demandarlo por abuso de autoridad.</p><p>—¿Aún cuando fue usted el que cometió múltiples infracciones? -cuestionó el agente con una sonrisa que dejó al otro bastante embelesado-</p><p>—Mire oficial... mmm... -Yuri se acercó a leer la placa identificatoria del policía pero este se le adelantó como si quisiera presentarse- </p><p>—Giacometti. Christophe Giacometti.</p><p>—¿Puedo decirte Chris y tutearte? No estoy en desacato por eso, ¿o sí?</p><p>—No, para nada.</p><p>—Mira Chris, estaba yendo a una importante entrevista de trabajo, la cual ya perdí porque tu colega el imbécil me retuvo por más de media hora -explicó intentando evadir como sea hablar de su grado de culpa en el incidente- No conforme con eso, me quiso poner unas multas y retenerme los documentos. Me trató muy mal y yo solo respondí.</p><p>—Ya veo. Sin embargo, hay registros de tus infracciones. ¿Puedo tutearte también? ¿Yuri, cierto?</p><p>—¿Así qué ya sabías mi nombre?</p><p>—Me pasaron esa información junto con las de las placas de tu auto -comentó y volvió a sonreír- Tienes un historial de multas en tu haber. ¿Tanto te gusta el exceso de velocidad?</p><p>—Depende de lo que haga mientras estoy conduciendo.</p><p>—No comprendo. Si estás conduciendo, tu atención debe enfocarse únicamente en eso, no puedes estar haciendo otras cosas.</p><p>—Es verdad pero confieso que me gusta manejar mientras voy comiendo algo o mejor aún, mientras me hacen sexo oral.</p><p>El policía no parecía impresionado con las declaraciones de Yuri, incluso se animó a seguirle la corriente.</p><p>—Aquí entre nos, también me gusta eso.</p><p>—¿Lo has hecho? -preguntó Yuri con una sonrisa-</p><p>—Algunas veces. Pero vas a guardarme el secreto, ¿cierto?</p><p>—Solo si me perdonas la multa -aseveró Yuri bajando un poco sus anteojos oscuros para guiñarle un ojo-</p><p>—Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo, te dije que hay registros de tus infracciones -replicó el oficial Giacometti con una expresión que se tornó seria- A menos que... lleguemos a un acuerdo.</p><p>—Si quieres sobornarme para que te dé dinero a cambio de no hacerme la multa, no lo tengo.</p><p>—En ese caso, tendrás que acompañarme.</p><p>Yuri quedó indignado al darse cuenta de que el policía no iba a dejarlo ir y que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de flirtear con él. Iba a abrir la boca mandarlo al diablo.</p><p>—Ya vengo -anunció Chris y Yuri vio a través del espejo que fue a decirle algo al colega que lo acompañaba y que esperaba por él en la patrulla-</p><p>Rato después, Chris regresó y se metió al auto de Yuri ocupando el asiento de copiloto.</p><p>—Bien -dijo el osado policía acomodándose en el asiento y desprendiendo el pantalón de Yuri con lentitud- Dirígete hacia la carretera principal, ahí puedes ir hasta 120 km/h sin problema. Si logras hacer el trayecto hasta la próxima ciudad, a esa velocidad sin que nos matemos y sin que te corras, te perdonaré la multa.</p><p>—Trato hecho -Yuri no dudó ni un instante en aceptar la propuesta de Chris; al poner el automóvil en marcha, ya tenía el miembro fuera del pantalón-</p><p>En el primer semáforo que se detuvieron, Yuri tomó la mano ajena y la condujo hasta su intimidad, deseaba que el atractivo policía lo tocara de una vez. Desde luego, Chris así lo hizo, sus dedos empezaron a rozar el pene ajeno buscando causarle cierta ansiedad.</p><p>—Tócame más, vamos -lo alentó y se removió en su asiento al ver que Chris solo sonreía con sorna al verlo con tantas ganas-</p><p>—Tranquilo, Yuri. Tenemos mucho trayecto aún. ¿Quieres que te perdone la multa o ya cambiaste de parecer?</p><p>—¡Mierda! -susurró el de anteojos y para intentar convencer al otro de actuar, lo tomó con fuerza de la corbata para atraerlo hacia él y plantarle un beso apasionado e intenso-</p><p>Se les olvidó por completo que tenían las ventanillas abajo y que estaban en medio del tráfico. Estaban siendo muy indiscretos y por la manera tan escandalosa de besarse, empezaron a llamar la atención de los conductores de al lado. Sobre todo porque Chris llevaba puesto su uniforme, el cual era muy fácil de identificar.</p><p>En el siguiente semáforo que se detuvieron, Chris se había quedado ya sin su camisa y Yuri aprovechó no solo para besarlo de nuevo sino también para desprenderle el pantalón y dejarlo exactamente como él. Le estaba gustando exhibirse de esa manera, le causaba risa los silbidos de los demás conductores que los veían entre sorprendidos e indignados a su paso.</p><p>—¿Qué miran, idiotas? ¿Qué van a llamar a quién? -recriminó a una pareja que iba al lado y les empezaron a gritar improperios- ¿A la policía de tránsito acaso? ¡Ja, no me hagan reír si me estoy por follar a uno aquí! -entonces se echó a reír como un completo desquiciado y en cuanto el semáforo cambió, desvió su camino hacia la carretera que Chris le había indicado-</p><p>Una vez ahí, la mano de Chris se asió al pene de Yuri y comenzó a masturbarlo con suavidad; pudo notar cómo la respiración ajena se hacía más pesada, así también, la velocidad del vehículo iba en aumento.</p><p>—No puedes ir a más de 120, Yuri. Ese es el límite, ahora quiero ver cuál es el tuyo.</p><p>Claramente, de seguir así, Yuri no iba a aguantar mucho. Era evidente que ese guapo y atrevido policía sabía lo que hacía, con la manera en la que acariciaba el miembro ajeno logró dejarlo erecto y húmedo en cuestión de nada.</p><p>Para Yuri la sensación era increíble, sentía su pene tenso y caliente, urgido de más atención. Se puso a jadear más ansioso y sus caderas se movían casi por inercia siguiendo el ritmo de la mano de Chris.</p><p>—Hazlo, a ver qué tan bueno eres -inquirió intentando ocultar su desesperación- Prometo que no voy a provocar un accidente. Si pierdo, me haces la multa. Si gano, me acompañarás al motel que se encuentra al final de esta carretera, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—Trato hecho.</p><p>Sin perder más tiempo, Chris se acomodó de una forma que no le resultara incómodo y metió su cara entre las piernas de Yuri. Su boca envolvió el pene ajeno de inmediato, parecía hambriento y desesperado por probarlo.</p><p>Yuri gimoteó al sentir la calidez y la humedad de la boca de Chris, quien tras brindarle un par de fuertes succiones, volvió a subir para lamer la punta, dando unos pequeños golpes con su lengua para estimularlo y escucharlo rogar por más.</p><p>Chris podía sentir que la velocidad del auto seguía en aumento mientras se dedicaba a acariciar los testículos ajenos a la par que su lengua recorría la extensión del pene. Por su parte, Yuri parecía enloquecido, gemía extasiado y se movía como le era posible, intentando como le era posible ingresar en la cavidad ajena.</p><p>El oficial abrió un poco la boca y chupó el glande pasando la lengua por la punta. Le estaba encantando hacer gemir de esa manera al sexy hombre que no dejaba de acelerar, y aunque temía que en cualquier momento perdiera el control del auto, quería seguir.</p><p>—Aaaahhh... ahhhh... ngh... ¡¡¡mierda, no puede ser!!!</p><p>Yuri se quejó al darse cuenta de que al parecer acabaría perdiendo y no conseguiría el objetivo que se propuso. Chris sonrió un poco al notar lo que estaba pasando, el miembro de Yuri parecía más grande y le estaba costando más trabajo mantenerlo en su boca como antes y empezó a sentirse incómodo en esa posición.</p><p>Sin embargo, Chris no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la acción, se sentía cautivado con ese chico y estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final proporcionándole placer de esa manera. Él también había comenzado a masturbarse, tomando su miembro en su mano libre mientras tenía el pene de Yuri metido hasta su garganta.</p><p>En eso, Chris sintió una de las manos de Yuri presionando sus cabellos con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse por un rato. El hombre empezó a desesperar pensando que estaba por asfixiarse con el miembro ajeno hasta que sintió una potente descarga que roció su boca. Yuri sonrió experimentando un orgasmo tan intenso y extremo; al observar el velocímetro, notó que iba a exceso de nuevo por lo que empezó a desacelerar.</p><p>Entonces soltó a Chris para que este pudiera componerse.</p><p>—¿Acaso estás loco? -reclamó el policía limpiándose unos restos de semen de su boca- ¡¡¡Casi me ahogas!!!</p><p>—Al menos ibas a morir feliz, ¿o acaso me equivoco?</p><p>—No pero...--</p><p>Yuri detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera y ambos notaron un letrero que indicaba la localización de un motel a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.</p><p>—¿Por qué te detienes aquí? -cuestionó Chris al no entender lo que el otro hacía-</p><p>—Porque perdí y me vas a poner la jodida multa pero al menos habré hecho que valiera la pena -expresó Yuri y Chris quedó atónito al verlo despojándose por completo de su pantalón y su ropa interior- Reclina el asiento -ordenó y el oficial Giacometti procedió muy obedientemente-</p><p>Entonces Yuri se pasó como pudo al asiento del acompañante. El espacio era muy reducido e incómodo pero se las arregló para posicionarse sobre Chris y tomar su miembro aún erecto. Empezó a penetrarse a su entero gusto haciendo a Chris gemir por lo alto al sentirlo.</p><p>Yuri también gemía a medida que cada centímetro del sexo de Chris se introducía en él, cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba aguantar, no estaba nada preparado pero no pensaba desperdiciar la chance de follar con tan atractivo hombre. Chris lo sujetó por la cintura y casi sin piedad lo penetró por completo hasta el tope, de algún modo iba a vengarse por lo que Yuri le había hecho antes.</p><p>—¡Muévete! -ordenó Giacometti dándole una nalgada- Vamos, hazlo.</p><p>Yuri empezó a reír, le resultaba divertido ver al otro tan desesperado y con urgencia de correrse. Su expresión se tornó más perversa y colocó sus manos en el pecho de Chris, tomó el control de la situación nuevamente y comenzó a moverse con rapidez.</p><p>Chris parecía poseído por el éxtasis, gemía descontrolado mientras Yuri subía y bajaba sobre su pene cada vez con mayor rapidez riendo como desaforado.</p><p>Cuando Yuri notó que Chris iba a correrse, se detuvo de repente de forma abrupta.</p><p>—¿Por qué te detienes? -reclamó el oficial, totalmente exasperado- ¡Ahhhhh, sigue!</p><p>—Te dejaré venirte en mí si prometes perdonarme la maldita multa.</p><p>—Ngh, sí, sí, te perdono lo que sea. ¡Por favor, Yuri, muévete ya!</p><p>Entonces decidió ser piadoso y lo complació. Yuri volvió a moverse, rápido y enérgico, contrayendo su interior adrede para estimular y presionar el pene de Chris. Se acercó a besarlo y al hacerlo, lo sintió descargarse, dejándolo todo en él, justo como le gustaba.</p><p>Estuvieron así por un rato, intentando recuperar el aliento y besándose de tanto en tanto. Solo entonces notaron que nunca subieron las ventanas del auto, todo el tiempo qu estuvieron follando ahí, sin dudas fueron vistos por los ocupantes de los vehículos que pasaban a su lado.</p><p>—¿Sigue en pie la propuesta del motel? -preguntó Chris con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yuri-</p><p>—¿Cómo? ¡Pero perdí! -replicó Yuri sin entender a qué iba aquello, así que decidió sincerarse- Y además, hice trampa para que no me pusieras la multa.</p><p>—¡Olvídalo! De todas maneras no pensaba hacerte multa alguna, iba a pasarte el papel con mi número de teléfono pero resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.</p><p>—Mmm... en ese caso. Creo que volveré a cometer más infracciones.</p><p>Yuri estaba más que contento con la idea de pasar el resto del día con Chris, se acercó a besarlo de nuevo antes de continuar su trayecto.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ilustración comisionada por Tabris-XX a la artista Druida Dazai</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.facebook.com/DruidaDazai/">https://www.facebook.com/DruidaDazai</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>